bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Types
This page is created by Dralecgon Every hero has their own advantage and disadvantage , power in certain things and lack of skill in another thing . This page has been made to help clarify the type of Heroes , from whether they are ranged or melee , tanks or supports . Let's get started ! (Note : If there are any missing heroes , my sincerest apology) (Note2 : Some heroes I listed down may not be categorized in the actual game , but they actually deserve it) Melee Melee heroes are heroes that can only attack when close enough to an enemy . Most melee heroes have a decent amount of health . But some melee heroes , such as the Aphid , have really low health but deals high damage . Black Widow Assassin - A melee hero with assassination skills, dealing high damage, at the cost of extreme fragility (alleviated partly by invisibility, enemy attack disable, and lots of options for escape). She has the options to teleport, debuff armor, slow enemy speed, reduce enemy damage for allies, disable enemy attacks, stealth and deal massive damage with her abilities. The Black Widow is unique in that all four abilities are mobility-related, and can both help her escape and chase down fleeing adversaries. Beetle Warrior - A tanky bug, he is useful for crowd control; best used on small bugs as they come in large packs. Termite Builder - A hero who has really low damage, armor piercing and only mediocre health, but he has the ability to use spare parts to create turrets anywhere, anytime . Waterbug Pirate - A pirate bug who has skills that can drop food, spare parts or gold out of enemies. Decent health, armor piercing and damage. Health increases with armor upgrades. Roach Knight - A bulky and fast bug, with skills useful in multiple situations that don't come up a lot. His armor piercing is unmatched out of the melee characters. This guy can be used for offense, defense, tanking or scouting, but he might not fit that role well. Onward! Ladybug Fencer - A fencer, she has great armor as well as armor piercing, however low passive damage. Her abilities however are very high damaging, and her normally lackluster speed is increased with armor upgrades. A jack-of-all-trades hero. Honey Bee General - A bug who has low damaging attacks, rather unimpressive speed and mediocre armor. However, his abilities spawn and buff endless troops for your side. Ten-hut! Army Ant Captain - Likely the tankiest bug, he plays defense as well as support. He can support an army quite well, and is capable of taking advantage of multiple situations in battle. High armor, high health, and has what is likely the most damaging special ability in the game, Honor Smash. Aphid Sensei - A damage/support hybrid who sacrifices health for other perks. Horrifically frail, but does nearly unmatched damage with his deadly katana. Also, he has insane self-healing abilities and can reduce damage taken by allies. Bumblebee Brawler - Insanely powerful, this guy has two toggles called Berzerk and Brawler which maximizes damage output. Like, really, damaging is an understatement. However, he is unarmored and his abilities make him take more damage, so he needs lots of health to survive. Good news: he HAS lots of health. Tarantula Legendary Scientist - A mad scientist with abilities to temporarily reduce armor, and also control enemy units for a limited amount of time, high damage along with high support. Hamster Legendary Bruiser - A tanky guy who is literally INVINCIBLE, high damage. His AP isn't the greatest though. Praying Mantis Legendary Hunter - Extremely 200% high damage, along with asjdsasshdkesinatinf skills, just run...this femme fatale is to be feared with her stalker abilities and killer armor piercing. Ranged Heroes that can attack from far away , one unique feature about the ranged heroes (except Honey Bee and Worm) is that they have ammo (Honey Bee and Worm shoots one bullet , reload , shoot , reload and so on) , when out of ammo , they are vulnerable and have to wait for it to reload , you can still shoot at close range , but it is not preferable because of their low health . Ant Engineer - Ant is mainly used for defense; he has an insane rate of fire which would benefit from piercing and stun scrolls (he has no AP). He can buff turrets, teleport and create armor with his special abilities. Worm Grenadier - He lobs explosives into enemy hordes that are highly damaging and armor piercing. However his health and armor are both pathetic. Worm has some insane passive regeneration though, so no eating food from the stash for this guy. Slug Electrician- Specializing in armor piercing from the ranged side, Slug is powerful and can serve many purposes. He can teleport, build defensive fences and has the durability to go offense as well. His lackluster speed will keep him from getting too far from home however. Cicada Commando - Operation stealth. This guy's main purpose is to go unseen by the enemy. He has a very damaging shotgun, but it only shoots one bullet at a time. Three of his four skills are explosive-related, so he's excellent for defense. Fly Gunslinger - The bandit strikes again, as Fly brings death from above. This bug is focused purely on offense. With great movement speed and damage, he is as harmful as he is frail; Fly cannot take hits. His ability Quickdraw is a very reliable way to deal damage, and he can also summon bandit allies into the fight. Overall he's amazing, but when you use him, keep in mind his survivability is not that great. Pillbug Gunner - You really only need to know one thing about Pillbug: Hunker Down. This ability makes his damage and defensive capabilities skyrocket, not to mention he can shoot explosive and armor piercing bullets. His main weakness is he has to stand still to shoot, but when you combine his first three abilities, why Foursaken Media has created his mechanics the way they are seems quite obvious Moth Enchantress - A bug with extremely high support, but has no damage or AP whatsoever. She's basically a healing bot, with multiple healing abilities for ALL allies and a usable shield. Although not appealing on offense, Moth is deadly when used correctly. Field Mouse Legendary Ranger - Has an insane rate of fire, but has the worst accuracy ever, as the shots spread all over the place. Aside from that, the mouse is OP. His damage is off the charts. Toy Robot Legendary Gunner - Shoots highly damaging plasma balls at your enemies, with a choice of further increasing damage at the cost of gradually decreasing health . Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman - Your personal Fungal Druid , with the mushrooms able to heal instead of damage, and also the ability to summon a supportive totem, which will summon Fungus Zombies overtime . High Health / Tanks Heroes that specialize in taking in hits rather than dishing them out . The purpose of these heroes is to significantly defend your other allies . A good thing to do is to put out Health Scrolls to help increase the survivability of you hero . Beetle Warrior - The very first tanky hero in the line , while the skills are not based on defence , equipping the right things can cause this beast's health to skyrocket to large amounts . Roach Knight - This fork-holding warrior may not have a lot of health , but he can have a decent amount of armor , food-damage based , this guy can be a useful frontline hero . Army Ant Captain - This war-like snail-riding tenderizer-holding hero has a decent armor , its basic attack is pretty decent as it deals AOE damage . But what makes up for it is its ability to summon in cavalrymen which has also decent armor . Crab Spider Shield Bearer - Using this hero the right way will cause a large advantage when battling , he actually deserves the title of a " Tank " due to a skill "Taunt" . Hamster Legendary Bruiser - This furry guy is not like any other tanks we've discussed so far , apart from taking in a lot of dmagee , he can also deal a lot of damage , considering him a "Hybrid" . Toy Robot Legendary Gunner - Is there really any explanations to the metalic resouces used to create him ? Tarantula Legendary Scientist - Surpisingly , a mad scientist knew about surviving , he has a decent health , although what makes him good is his true ability of distorting an entire enemy cohort . Summoner Summoning is a fairly popular strategy especially in Endless mode, and these bugs have allies hidden up their sleeves. Note that this doesn't mean they suck in combat, as Army Ant and Fly are actually two of the most threatening characters, and Field Mouse just hits like a cannon. Fly Gunslinger - He summons in Gnat Banditos, which is basically a gnat gunner, he used to be famous for spamming gnats before bug caps were a thing. Army Ant Captain - He summons in Elite Cavalries, but a buffed up version, they can serve as a bodyguard due to high health and armor. Field Mouse Legendary Ranger - He summons in Flea Commandos which serves as a damage-type summon. Goliath Stickbug Legendary Shaman - He summons in Fungal Zombies, but is unique in a way that they are summoned through fallen bugs ( both ally and enemy ) and totems, this can be arguably better than Honey Bee early game, but they get weaker as the game goes by, unlike Honey Bee's summon which stays balanced . Honey Bee General - Don't get fooled by the troops he spawns in at first, as you gradually upgrade your food stash, better troops spawns as long as your "Comrade" skills is at a high level, basically, you cannot spawn in a war snail even if your comrade skills is level 5 if you food stash is not level 5, he is mostly used in Endless mode, being one of the best bugs in the game. Damager These heroes' main purpose is to take out enemies as quick as possible , by dealing a lot of damage , they are some of the highly used bugs in the entire game , note that some heroes are berserkers , dealing damage but with an extremely low health . So keep these heroes healthy and up at their health , and you are good to go ! Black Widow Assassin - The first in line , she is actually poor in health , but she can have some of the fastest speed in game , having an already fast speed , she can traverse around the battlefield pretty quickly , while dodging bullets and other stuff . To make this even better , she can even stealth ! Waterbug Pirate - He may not have a good BD or DPS , but what he can so is to seriously weaken his enemies by poisoning them while keeping them stunned , so on and so on , with all skills combines , the enemy is pretty much stun locked , which makes his damage pretty good . Roach Knight - He is a great hybrid , with high defense and damage , he makes a good frontline bug , a special thing about him is the ability do deal a percentage of the enemy's health , so he can pretty much dominate a large centipede by dealing about legit 1750 damage or so . Ladybug Fencer - One good thing about him is the fact that he can actually deflect ranged damage , which is a pure weakness to melee , he is pretty much one of the highest damaging bug .